


In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, John has a new girlfriend, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock's return, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, everything ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach, Sherlock returns to John having a new girlfriend. He thinks John has moved on and doesn't need him anymore. </p><p>I saw the Series 3 teaser, and felt the need to write this because of Sherlock's expression when he saw John at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly and didn't edit.
> 
> (Not) sorry for insane feels. 
> 
> But just gahh.

JOHN WILL BE AT ANGELO'S AT 18:30 TONIGHT- MH

Sherlock slipped his phone back into his pocket. It was time. Time to go home to John. His John. 

\---

Sherlock slowly approached the front door, entering the restaurant. He scanned the room and saw John at a table in the corner. He began to make his way over, slowly, cautiously. 

Suddenly, John waved at him. He was surprised. How did John know he was there?

Then Sherlock realized it wasn't him that John was waving to. 

A young woman waved back at John, crossing over and sitting down with him. 

"Hey, Mary," Sherlock heard John say from across the room. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. 

Sherlock stopped in his tracks, a dark feeling inside him. He practically ran outside, a single tear running down his cheek. 

John had moved on. He had a new girlfriend, and didn't need Sherlock anymore. 

He pulled out the gun he had been carrying ever since The Fall. He pressed the gun to his temple, breathing heavily, and pulled the trigger. 

The only consulting detective in the world was dead. 

_~*~_

Laughing loudly, a bit drunk, John stumbled out of the restaurant, Mary clutching his arm. They started walking towards 221B when John tripped and fell sideways into an alley. He got up, and stopped in his tracks at the familiar form lying on the ground in front of him. 

"Sher..." his voice trailed off as he took in the sight. 

The next thing he knew, he was on his knees, checking for a pulse. 

There wasn't one. 

"John? What's wrong?" Mary asked worriedly. 

John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that he felt building behind his eyes. No. He couldn't have to go this again. Surely he had suffered enough. 

He opened his eyes, and Sherlock was still lying there, cold and empty. 

"It's Sherlock. He's dead."

"What? But he died... what? Three years ago? How could he be dead here?"

"He must have faked his death."

"But why would he fake his death, only to kill himself?"

John removed the gun from his best friend's cold, stiff hand, and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. 

He whipped out his phone and texted Mycroft. 

YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD. HE KILLED HIMSELF. HE'S IN AN ALLEY NEAR ANGELO'S. -JW

He put away his phone and stood up, blinking away the tears, and rejoined Mary. 

\---

The next day, John walked back to the alley where he had found Sherlock. The body was gone, blood scrubbed from the pavement. 

He fell to his knees, pulling the gun he had taken from Sherlock out from his waistband. 

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm coming." he whispered, and slid the gun into his mouth. 

He pulled the trigger. There was a flash of white-hot pain, and then there was nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING
> 
> Ok, I regret it a little bit. 
> 
> But seriously, why did I write this?


End file.
